In the heart of it all
by PondLake
Summary: AU Catherine loved. She loved faster and stronger than others, drinks, colors, people, and especially the Marvel universe. so when her heart was broken, things changed. People Catherine doesn't know, now call her 'Ren', and is that Captain America? *Currently being edited*
1. Losing my heart

Full authors note at the end! :)

* * *

You know how your birthday is so-called 'your day', the one special day that is all about you. I used to love my birthday. My little sister would make me a hat out of paper mache, and my younger brother would buy me a Marvel movie. I would wear the hat all day and after dinner the whole family would gather to watch the movie my brother picked out. I know that will never happen again, and not just because I'm in college. This year for my birthday I got a stale pop tart, a pair of mens socks, and a fabulous necklace from a 'secret admirer'.

I thought I had left the jewelry box outside on the porch, but there it was. Sitting on the kitchen table. 'Vivian must have brought it inside' I thought. Vivian was my roommate and was almost always out with a guy. I just thanked my lucky stars she was never in with a guy. Peeking inside the box, I found that the chain was silver, and the pendant was an amethyst crystal.

 _Who ever my secret admirer is has good taste._

On one flat edge of the crystal there was a name engraved, 'Ren Amris'. "Huh, Ren." I wondered aloud. My given name is Catherine, so Ren isn't a far jump.

As I put the necklace on I was thinking of why I SHOULDN'T, put on the necklace.

 _It could have poison on it, there could be a tracker in the pendant, or some electrical shock thingy._

Alas, it was my birthday and I will always be a curious soul. The pendant rested about an inch below my collarbone and I started to mentally plan an outfit matching the necklace. Then I started to wonder about the secret admirer, and as I did I tried to unclasp the necklace. Key word tried. The clasp was stuck and the chain was to short to pull the necklace over my head. I was tired, sad, and kind of hungry. So I left the necklace on, had a snack, and went to bed. 'Happy birthday to me' came the dismal thought as I searched around my bedroom for a pair of clean pajamas.

As I swept my copper hair up and surveyed the room, I concluded that there were no clean pajamas in sight. Spinning around on my heel I spotted one pink leg underneath a bean bag.

 _Oh no,_

The only clean pair of pajamas was a tank top and pajama pants that were a horrible princess pink. Here is something important to know. I DESPISE the color pink, and why does any of this matter to you? Because, it all started with a girl in very pink pajamas.

* * *

Hello, and welcome to the rewrite/revision of 'The Heart Of It All'! I was very dissatisfied with the quality of the writing and I knew I could do better, so... I used my resources, found a few websites and practiced my writing all to the end result of, this rewrite! I hope you all will continue to read and enjoy, please let me know what you think and if you would like to see anything in an upcoming chapter! Thank you so very much and as a side note I am still looking for a love interest, or does Ren even need one? Updates will be random.


	2. Hearts aflutter

Updated-12/14/16

* * *

Light danced across my eyelids, waking me to the harshness of reality. "Close the shades Viv." I mumbled, my voice coming out soft, and a higher pitch than it was during the day. And then sudden, I noticed an alarming fact. I wasn't in my bed. The surface I was laying on was cold, in contrast to my flannel sheets. Pushing myself into a sitting position and opening my eyes, I gasped. I was laying on a round marble floor, surrounded by large white pillars. Every way I turned I could only see blue sky, and looking down I saw hieroglyphs scattered on the floor.

 _Alright._

I told myself.

 _There are three explanations here. One, I died. Two, I was in the beginning of a YA novel or fanfiction. Three, all the above. If two or three is true, I hope is a rewrite._

A clap of thunder shook me, as I noticed that the sky was becoming gloomy and the clouds were starting to cry. If life couldn't get any weirder, the floor started to disappear. Large chunks, just breaking off and disappearing to who knows where. Then I realized, I am standing on the floor. If the floor goes to who knows where. Then where do I go _?_ And then I started to fall.

Nowhere, I go no where. Just floating off into what looks like space, I mean, it looks like all the pictures of space I have seen. Darkness as far as the eye can see, little balls of light, a single person floating for hours.

 _Maybe it was good the floor disappeared, I won't have to go to work in the morning! Then again the floor disappearing left me stranded in the darkness, and without any way to tell time. Or any way of getting out._

How ever long I floated in the stars, I have no idea. Minutes, hours, days, maybe years. Then at last, tendrils of sleep floated into my brain, and I gave in to the sweet release of sleep.

Line Break

Catherine Sierra Amelia Fenicanima

That was the first thing that came to me. Which, that's my name, so it is a good thing I remembered it. Somehow I had ended up standing, and that wasn't the weird part. I was standing at the end of a long hallway, and turning around I saw the hallway twisted out of sight. Pivoting back around I saw a number of faces, all showing a range emotions at my sudden appearance. All I could do was whisper to myself "What?!" and wish I was wearing anything but my stupid pink pajamas. Then with an odd sense of Deja vu I felt the floor beneath me start to disappear. Like when you stand in the water at the beach and the tide starts to pull the sand out from underneath you.

* * *

I thought I would end up in the darkness again. Even after what had just happened I would have never guessed what happened next. Alright well me falling to the ground I knew would happen, but I wouldn't have guessed who helped me up. "Are you alright fair maiden? I am Loki Odinson, of Asgard.(4)

* * *

Loki was still holding my hand. "Fair maiden?" Loki asked again.

 _No, No No No No No! What is happening?! HOW is this happening. But I was just, with the, floor falling, and... this better be a rewrite!_ "

Where did you get that necklace?" Loki asked, Interrupting my inner monolog. "I found it, it was a gift for my birthday " My voice was soft, like when I first wake up. I couldn't talk to strangers that well anyways.

"Forgive my manners, what is your name?" Loki asked, his voice becoming soft, like silk.

"Ren, of Seattle." Dang it, my voice still wasn't working.

"Ren, what a beautiful name, for a beautiful maiden."

It was all I could do to not turn the same color as a tomato. "I apologize for being so sudden, the crystal on your chain looks to be the same as an ancient Asgardian relic. Lost in the war."

Loki's voice started to fade away as the pounding in my head got louder. I lost track of what was happening until I was laying on a soft bed in what looked like a healing room. "Now how did I get here?" I asked aloud, thinking I was alone in the room.

"Prince Loki brought you." A timid voice answered from the corner. Looking over I found there was a young girl seated on a stool.

"And where is he now?" I asked kindly.

The girl just gave a small shake of her head and pointedly looked at the wall opposite of herself. Following the girls eyes I found that Loki standing in the doorway, and he was not alone. The girl stood hastily, bowed to the two in the door way and left into what looked like the healers quarters.

* * *

I swung my legs around to the side of the bed, and Loki gave me an excited smirk and the woman came to sit beside me. "I am Lady Frigga. And you are?" Lady Frigga stated and then asked. "My name is Ren." _Yes Ren, please do irritate one of your favorite characters of all time._ "And how did you come to be on Asgard." Lady Frigga asked. "I-I am not quite sure." My answer came tumbling out of my mouth.

 _Crap. Do I add a Ma'am? Or My lady? What if I am supposed to say her entire name?!_ _What happens if I am supposed to say her name. Will they throw me off the Bifrost? Wait. Would they even let me stay on Asgard anyways?_

Lady Frigga somehow sensed my distress, and reassured me that I was welcome to stay on Asgard, and remain with the family. With only one term, that I never under any circumstance, take off my necklace. Because the crystal was an important part of the war fought long ago. It was the reason the war started.

After Lady Frigga left, the young girl returned and gave me new 'garments' and by that I mean she made me wear a dress. "What is your name?" I asked in a gentle tone. Hoping I wouldn't scare the skittish looking girl. "Nome, daughter of Cognome." Nome's voice was like a bird song, quiet and unnoticed unless you were listening. "Thank you, Nome. For the dress, and telling me it was on backwards." Nome giggled. "Prince Loki is waiting for you outside." And with that final statement Nome faded back into the corner.

"Ran? Fair maiden?" A booming voice called from outside the door. Exiting the healing room and looking to my right I found Loki and Thor waiting. Thor took two large steps towards me and swept me into a bear hug. "You were right Brother, she is a beautiful maiden!" Thor exclaimed as he squeezed me tighter. "Yes of course I am correct, and if you will stop crushing Ren we will be able to begin a grand tour." Loki's reply came slow. "Of course, we must show you the wonders of the palace!" Thor exclaimed as he finally let go of me. "Wh-Where shall we start?" I managed to wheeze out. "How about the gardens?" Loki suggested, "A good place to catch your breath." And then came what I already decided was the patented Loki smirk. "Shall we?" Loki asked and gestured behind himself. "Yes! Brother we shall!" Thor boomed and started to lead the way. Loki just gave me a look and gestured again for me to follow. Loki and I fell instep as Thor lead the way, pointing out statues, lamps, and the occasional person.

At the end of the day, I had realized something. Someone else leading the way, and making sure I was cared for. Before I was just my own one woman band.

* * *

You guys gave such great feedback I was motivated to post this new chapter! Thank you guys SO much! Please continue with your AMAZING feedback! :)


	3. Hopeful heart

-*Please read!*- I added a bit onto the last chapter, I realized that YESTERDAY, so in order for this chapter to make sense, it would be wise to go back and look. Or you don't have too, what ever floats your boat.

Many Moon Cycles Later

"Ready?"

"Most definitely."

Loki and I had planned a prank, in which the Gardener's shrubs became people. Of course the Gardener already talked to them like they were real people, but this was way more exciting.

"Here he comes!"

"Hush!"

The Gardener entered the garden humming off key. "Oh by Odin's beard! My shrubs!" The Gardener exclaimed. "Here it is." Loki whispered, elbowing me. "You are beautiful!" The Gardener told the now human shrubs. Loki looked at me with betrayal in his eyes, but there was no heat there. "Whoops?" I offered. My green and yellow clad friend just pushed me out of the bushes. "Was this by your doing?" The Gardener-Who was now hugging his shrub friends- asked me. "Me? Oh no, this was Loki!" I exclaimed, pulling Loki out of the bushes. "Thank you! Thank you Prince Loki!" Our pranks turned out a lot like this. There was an idea, me picking the person, person yelling, Loki thinking he won this time, person thanking Loki. It has all happened many a time before. I don't think Loki minded much, he loved the thrill of the prank, I loved watching the people smile. and this way Loki got into less trouble. "I am sorry sir, but Prince Loki and I have to be somewhere." I apologized to the Gardener, tugging Loki out of the garden with me. After we were out of earshot of the garden Loki started in with his rant. "I almost had that one! How do you even know that these people will like getting pranked?!" I sighed. Every single time,

"I listen more than I speak. Two ears, one mouth." When Loki and I reached the library Loki paused and asked "Do you like that motto? Because you seem to say it about every week." I glanced at his hands and replied. "Of course I do, and I say it whenever you pull a prank and it backfires, so of course I say it a lot." We spent so much time together, Loki and I had become what he called 'Forever Comrades'. I just laughed and continued on with my best friend. Thor had flirted with me until one day he noticed my necklace. After that Thor just acted like a big brother. Whenever I asked why the crystal was so important everyone just made an excuse to leave. "Are you nervous?" I asked him. "What, what would I have to be nervous about?!" Loki started to flail his hand in the air. "Thor, I just know you were a bit worried about him." Everything seemed to freeze in that moment. Then Loki exploded. "Yes! I am worried, Thor isn't ready! He is still an arrogant fool who parades around thinking he is always right, and everything and everyone who opposes him is wrong. You think he is worthy? You think once Thor is on the throne you will be able to figure out the secret of the crystal? And then go back to a perfect family who doesn't have a care in the world?!" All I could do was whisper "Training, I-I have to go." Before slipping away from Loki and the god's fiery rage about his brothers ignorance. My feet took me where I needed to go, while my mind started shaking up the bad memories box. I stopped for a second, and let one sniffle out. This was not the time for those thoughts.

 _Oh darn, I can't be late. This is my chance to prove I am worthy of the knowledge of the crystal._

Now I was running, just hoping by some unforeseen problem all the recruits would be late. Here is where you take notes kids. When running through a training field of any kind, don't. I never saw what was coming.

I am so, so sorry that this is so short, and I haven't updated in three months! Wow, has it really been that long? I took part in National Novel Writing Month, and that was AMAZING, so I was still writing, just not for this story. Special thanks to fandomflier15, I didn't see your review until last week, but you inspired me to put my butt in gear! More updates will be coming soon, and I sincerely hope you will continue reading! Please, please forgive me, PondLake.


End file.
